The Greatest of These is Love
by LaurasPoetryCorner
Summary: All the sudden there's a new guy in school. Neerin Kanimasa. What does this mystery boy want with all the digidestines?
1. Default Chapter

The Greatest of These is Love  
  
  
  
By:LaurasPoetryCorner  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon,  
  
Please don't sue.  
  
Cause who's the story for?  
  
Me or you?  
  
I don't own Bandai or Digimon or anything! Don't sue! I own Neerin though!  
  
  
  
A/N: It may sound like Sora and Neerin like each other in the beginning, but at the end, I promise you it will be TAIORA  
  
Sora ran up the stairs of her school."Phew, I've got a few minutes to spare." Sora said in relief as she looked at the school's clock.  
  
"Hey Sora!" Sora's friend Kani said. " Check out the new guy. He's really cute, but he looks like he's mad at the world. I'd say hi, but he looks like he could melt you with his stare." She whispered.  
  
Sora looked at the new guy. He was siting in a corner. The guy had tan hair and emerald green eyes. He wore glasses that sat crookedly upon his sharp nose. Kani was right, he was cute in a way. He was typing at his laptop. Kani was also right about the look on his face. He looked almost evil with the anger on his face. Sora walked up to him.  
  
"Hi. You must be new here. Welcome to Odaiba High school."Sora said cheerfully.  
  
The boy continued to type on his laptop as if she hadn't spoken a word. Sora thought it rude. He should of said hi at least. Sora attempted to talk to him again.  
  
"My name is Sora. I bet you'll like it here."  
  
The guy looked up at her. "Sora as in Sora Takenouchi?"  
  
"Yah, that's right. Do I know you I don't recall seeing you before." Sora told him. Maybe another student had told him her name.  
  
"I must of remembered reading it in the phone book." The guy said. "My name is Neerin Kanimasa. I don't think I'll like it here, but it was nice meeting you..I guess."  
  
Sora smiled and went to her locker. " He's okay. His attitude is a little weird, but he's okay. At least I've done my part to make him feel welcome here."  
  
Neerin entered a floppy into his laptop. "Sora Takenouchi" Neerin typed in. A word appeared on the screen. Neerin took a quick glance at Sora. Then he looked back at his computer. He adjusted his glasses and smiled crookedly. "So, you're Sora."  
  
Sora grabbed her books and her binder and ran to Homeroom. If you were late, you were really in trouble in Odaiba. Sora took her seat at her homeroom. The teacher started attendance.  
  
" Caninera, Ayami"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Fukiji, Mina"  
  
"I'm here."  
  
" Jushina, Linley"  
  
"Present."  
  
"Katashi, Shinara"  
  
"In class."  
  
"Katawa, Kina"  
  
"In my seat."  
  
"Katzu, Hiro."  
  
Here.  
  
The list went on. Then someone entered the room.  
  
"Class, we have a new student. He is tranferring to this school because he moved over here. Please tell everyone your name."  
  
"My name is Neerin Kanimasa."  
  
"Please take an empty seat."  
  
Neerin walked through Sora's row and took the seat behind her.  
  
"So, she is in my class, I must watch her. I must get to know her and gain her trust."  
  
"There will be no science class today for class 3. Mr. Hinaka is very ill and the orders for the project have not arrived. You must go to room 15 and the staff will tell you where to go."  
  
Neerin glanced over Sora's sheet. He plugged his laptop to an outlet and typed down the information.  
  
"Why is your laptop on Neerin?" The teacher asked.  
  
"I'm typing the information down on my schedule."  
  
"Very well." The teacher sat at her desk and looked over the rest of the assignments and announcements.  
  
**********************  
  
The first class was over. The students swarmed out of the homeroom. All except for one. Neerin was still there.  
  
"I've got to talk to the one of the teachers for a moment, will you please hold your question Neerin?"  
  
"Sure." Neerin replied innocently.  
  
He ran to the class's computer and typed in the schools password. Neerin hacked into the school's system and browsed his file. He fixed it up so that he was in every single class that Sora was in. All it took to fix the info was one key-ENTER.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	2. On to class..

The Greatest Of These is Love (part 2)  
  
By:LaurasPoetryCorner  
  
Disclaimer: *sniffles * I don't own digimon! If I did this would be on tv. Hehe……  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey, I didn't know you were taking a home economics class?" Sora said surprised.  
  
"My mom thinks that my cooking is horrid, so I have to sharpen up. "Neerin lied with a fake smile.  
  
Sora smiled back. It was the first time that anyone had seen him smile.  
  
"Hey, want to see my agenda? I'm not sure where the next class is."Neerin handed Sora his paper.  
  
Sora was shocked. "You're in every single one of my classes for this semester at all my times. That's amazing! All you have to do to know where you're next class is, is to follow me."  
  
"Exactly what I plan to do, Takenouchi." Neerin thought.  
  
"Today we will be making an Italian dish. It is called Spaghetti. Spaghetti." The home Economics teacher, Mrs. Chikano said with enthusiasm  
  
"First we will start with the noodle. These kinds of noodles are referred to as pasta. Pasta is usually made of semolina flour. Other pastas are also made with egg yolks and duram flour."Mrs. Chikano said joyfully. " This type of long stringy pasta is called angel hair"  
  
The class laughed at the name.  
  
"Class, please group up with your selected partners. Neerin, you may join any group." The teacher announced.  
  
"Take your small pot that is full of water and boil it. When the water starts boiling, brake your pasta in half and add your pasta."Mrs Chikano told everyone.  
  
Lonaia raised her hand." Why must we brake it in half?"  
  
The teacher smiled. "Thank you for reminding me. In the classic Italian dishes, you must leave it long, but since our pots are small and I think that the noodles are long, I would like you to brake them in half. When the pasta looks soft, turn off the heat. I will tell you the next step then."  
  
Neerin joined two boys next to Sora for the project. They just happened to be Matt and Tai.  
  
"Pardon me, but may I join you two? " Neerin said politely.  
  
"Sure. So now there's three boys taking home ec. " Matt said nicely.  
  
"Yeah, now we wont be the only guys wearing aprons." Tai joked." My name's Tai and this is my friend Matt."  
  
"My name is Neerin. So why are you taking this class?"  
  
" Me and My dad can't cook, so I had to take this class so we can make a decent meal sometimes. See, I live with my dad, and no matter how hard he tries to cook, he just ends up with something unedible or a small fire on the stove." Matt said as he put the water to boil.  
  
"I have a mom and even though her food is sometimes acceptable, she uses a lot of these weird things in them and makes these wired creations like Onion and and Jelly rolls." Tai made a face. "I figure that if I learn how to cook , I wont have to eat all that weird stuff all the time. And, I just didn't want Matt to be the only guy here."  
  
"Yeah, right Tai." Matt said sarcastically. "You're here to impress Sora. To show her that you might not mind cooking...not to mention that you promised to make her dinner some time and try to make it somewhat of a date."  
  
"Sora Takenouchi?" Neerin asked.  
  
"Yep. You've met her? She's one of my best friends and my friend here is crazy for her." Matt whispered to Neerin.  
  
"Hey, I heard that!" Tai said madly. "Don't talk about that to loud. Jina and Sora are right next to us you know."  
  
"Hey Tai, Hey Matt, did you call me?" Jina asked.  
  
"Nope."They both answered at the same time.  
  
"You guys, I think that your pasta is soft now. "Sora hinted.  
  
The three boys turned to little stove. " It's gonna bubble over." Tai said frantically.  
  
"Turn it off!" Matt said hysterically to Tai.  
  
"No, you turn it off, you turned it on!" Tai yelled back.  
  
Neerin walked over to the stove and turned it off. "Was that so hard for you to do?" He said madly.  
  
"Hey, you're working with Matt and Tai, Neerin? Then I wish you good luck." Sora kidded.  
  
"So these are some of your friends, Sora?" Neerin asked.  
  
"Yes." Sora turned her head to Tai and Matt." How are you treating my new friend?"  
  
"They are treating me fairly good. I just wished that we hadn't ruined the Spaghetti. "  
  
"Tai, you promised to cook me something after you've taken one semester and I'm expecting it to taste good." Sora told him. Tai smiled.  
  
"I'll make sure it taste good. "  
  
Sora and Jina went back to doing their spaghetti.  
  
"I'll make sure it taste good for you, My Sora Takenouchi...." Matt mocked.  
  
Tai slapped him on the back of the head. "Stop it."  
  
"Maybe I can get some info on Sora from those lousy friends of hers."  
  
"So... You must like Sora. She apparently shows no interest in you." Neerin implied.  
  
"You think so?" Tai asked hurt by the comment.  
  
Neerin nodded.  
  
Tai changed his attitude. "Well, we're just friends. I don't really care. I'm just looking after her that's all."  
  
Matt sighed. "Sure........"  
  
I mean it. I'd be glad if she got a boyfriend....."  
  
"And it happened to be you." Matt said under his breath.  
  
"Taichi, Yamato, you aren't even making the tomato sauce yet, what is the matter over here?" Mrs. Chikano said madly.  
  
"We'll get right to it Mrs. Chikano." Tai went to the sink and drained the water out of the pot.  
  
####################  
  
"I guess that you are Taichi Yagami and Yamato Ishida then."Neerin said in a reluctant manner.  
  
"It's Kamiya!" Tai said madly.  
  
"Whatever.....I'm not the one that changed his last name."  
  
"How did you know? " Tai said. Neerin was getting on his nerves. He knew too much info for not being good friends with him and this being his first day.  
  
Ooooo(O)o(O)ooooooO  
  
Please Review! Man this is gonna be a good fic! (I hope!……Uh…I mean I know!) This Neerin dude is getting awful fishy! Till next time!  
  
~Laura 


	3. I'm not so sure about Neerin...

The Greatest Of These is Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By:LaurasPoetryCorner  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine and so I don't own it. None of the characters belong to me, except Neerin here (:p)  
  
Ooooo(O)o(O)ooooooO  
  
"Sora can I talk to you for a minute?" Tai asked as he pulled her to a desolate corner of the school. The school bell had rang the last time today, meaning school was out.  
  
"What is it Tai? You seem troubled about something." Sora said studying his face.  
  
"It's that Neerin guy. I don't have a good feeling about him. He's trouble. I think you guys shouldn't get too close." Tai said. He noticed that he was still holding Sora's arm.  
  
Sora yanked her arm away. "Tai.....what's the matter with you? Neerin is a perfectly fine person. I'm surprised you're telling me this. And that close stuff......I've just met him, I'm not crazy. Taichi, I can take of myself."  
  
Sora said Taichi......Tai was really in deep water now.  
  
"Sora, I'm just concerned, that's all. Why are you so mad at me all of the sudden?"  
  
" Why are you judging someone Tai? What's he done to you?" Sora asked enraged.  
  
"Look. Today in home ec, he knew my last name..."  
  
Sora cut him off. "Half of the school knows your last name Taichi."  
  
"No. Sora.....he knew my last name. "  
  
"That's strange. No one knows your real last name but Matt, Joe, Kari,your parents, of course,and Me ." Sora thought a bit." It still doesn't mean that you should judge Tai."  
  
"Sora listen to me!" Tai put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I am, and this conversation is through." Sora pulled his hand off and ran to the outside of the school.  
  
"Sora!" Tai yelled. She had already walked out the door. Tai banged the wall with his fist and started walking out the door of the high school.  
  
"Um...Sora, I wounded if you could show me around Odaiba a little bit. I mean, I moved here yesterday and I'm at a lost where things are and what shops there are and other things like that." Neerin said to Sora.  
  
"Sure. I'd love to." Sora replied. " First I have to do an errand for Mr. Fujoki. Then I'll come and take you around. Does that sound okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sora walked over to the small office of their High school.  
  
"I knew she wouldn't let me down. All I have to do is make her trust me and pretend that I'm friend. Then I can do what I was sent to do."  
  
Neerin got out his laptop again and entered the same floppy he had used before school. He typed "Taichi Yagami" A blue light blinked.  
  
"So, Tai, you are also one of the chosen. But don't worry, I don't need you, just your precious little crush. She is as strong as all of you combined. " Neerin said to himself. A smile crept upon his face as he typed Yamato Ishida and saw another blue light.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Ready?" Neerin asked as Sora walked by him.  
  
Sora nodded. " I'm sorry it took so long. Mr.Fujoki just kept giving me one task after another. I called my mom and told her that I was showing you around while I was at the office."  
  
" Oh, that's okay. Let's go."  
  
"Wait, let's start this way." Sora took his hand and led him in the other direction.  
  
Neerin felt a rush of warmth go through his body. Wait, that wasn't right, this was just an act put on to cover up his plan. He had no feelings. He had no friends. Neerin shook the thoughts out of his mind.  
  
"This is the bakery. Some of the stuff here is expensive, but most of the little snacks are at a good price. Would you like to go in and see the inside?" Sora led him in. Neerin noticed that she was still holding his hand. Neerin let go.  
  
"Would you like something to snack on?" Sora asked, opening her backpack for a few Zen.  
  
"Sure."  
  
" There's lots of stuff, just pick something, it's on me." Sora told him.  
  
Neerin browsed the delicacies and decided on a sweet rice ball.  
  
"What about that one." Neerin told her.  
  
"That one's really good." Sora went to the registers "Two sweet rice balls please. Number seven in the right window. "  
  
"I should pay..." Neerin told her taking out his wallet.  
  
"No, I'm going to. It will be a little treat for me making a new friend and for you coming to Odaiba."  
  
  
  
Sora paid the lady and thanked her. She handed Neerin his snack as they journeyed around part of Odaiba. They stopped at every place nearby and slightly window shopped at the others. Both of their feet hurt, but they ventured on.  
  
Neerin glanced at his watch. It was five thirty. "Sora, I think that I should be heading home now."  
  
Sora looked at his watch. You're right. I had no idea it was that late already. We had a lot of fun didn't we?"  
  
Neerin couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Would you like me to walk you home, Sora?"  
  
Sora smiled. "Okay."  
  
Before the both of them knew it, they were at Sora's house. "Would you like to come in for a while? I bet my mom would like to meet you...and my dad, if he's home yet"  
  
"No, I've really got to be heading back." Neerin replied. "Thank you. I enjoyed it."  
  
_++++___++++____+++  
  
Neerin opened the door to his apartment. "I'm home mom."  
  
Neerin's mom rushed up to Neerin. "Hurry, hide this some where. You know what your father will do with it if he sees it" Neerin's mom gave him some money and he quickly hid it.  
  
Mrs. Kanimasa went back to the stove and checked her soup. She prepared the dishes and put them on the table. Her hands shook badly as she put the last plate down. They were bruised badly.  
  
Neerin rushed out and went to his mom. "Is there anything else?"  
  
"No son, go do your homework. We still have an hour before your father returns.  
  
Neerin took out his math sheet and attacked the math problems quickly. He was done in no time at all.  
  
Mrs. Kanimasa sat down next to her son and watched him zip through the questions. "I'm so proud of you, Neerin. If only I could do more for my son. You don't deserve to be in this kind of mess. Your father was so..so..nice. Then as the years came by and the bad business. He took to whiskey. I begged him to stop for our little boy, but the alcohol had already screwed up his mind."  
  
"Mom, it's okay."  
  
"I want you to study hard, Neerin. I want you to get a good job and when you are old enough to move out, I want you to get out of this mess. I'll miss you, but I don't want you to come back. Ever. Do you hear me? Don't mess up your life like your father did."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So, how was your day at school. I'm sorry we had to move, but your father had problems and we had to move out. "  
  
"It was okay. School is boring. I.....I met someone today. I don't get it. She talks to me for a little bit and then she already considers me her.....her..friend."  
  
His mom smiled. "She must be very friendly. You are friends to everyone you meet. What's her name?"  
  
"Sora."  
  
"That's pretty. She's named after the sky."  
  
"She's about the only one I got to talk to. The teachers there are a little better than at my old school. Sora showed me around Odaiba a little bit. That's why I'm home late."  
  
"Where did you go to around Odaiba?"  
  
"Lots of places. She just showed me around. There were stores and shops and booths and a park. I walked her to her house and then came home."  
  
"I'd like to meet her. She seems like a nice girl. Maybe you'll invite her over someday when your father isn't here, like on the weekends. Every Saturday and Sunday he has to go for meetings.  
  
Just then a man burst through the door. He walked crookedly and held a glass bottle. He kicked off his shoes and sat at the table. "Where's my food, woman? "  
  
Mrs. Kanimasa rushed to the stove and put some soup in a bowl and filled another bowl with rice.  
  
" This is what you call soup? This tastes like water. What do you do all day. I go and earn the money and you just sit on your *** all day."  
  
"Maybe if you didn't drink so much you could taste things." Neerin's mom said madly.  
  
Mr. Kanimasa slapped his wife's face. "Shut up. I drink to feel better. Just looking at you and that worm over there want to make me die."  
  
"He's not a worm, he's your son. How can you say that to him?"  
  
"I can call him whatever the H**L I want! " Mr. Kanimasa stood up and pushed his wife to the wall. She squinted her eyes and clenched her fist in pain.  
  
Neerin ran up to her. "Stop it! You cant do that! "  
  
"Oh yeah?" Mr. Kanimasa threw his son to the ground. "She is just a thing to make me dinner and to keep the house in order. But you, you don't do anything here. You just sleep and eat here, and do you pay me or help me in anyway? Hunh? You're more useless than your mother. Who knows you? The world could care less that you were even born. Go to your room!"  
  
Neerin grabbed his stuff and ran to his room. His father's words rang 'the world could care less that you were born.'  
  
Neerin hardened his heart and turned on his laptop. He placed a small device next to it and a small screen appeared. A figure moved in there, he was hidden in a shadow so that none could see his face.  
  
"The world has not been too good for you I presume. Have you found any chosen children?" A male voice said from the screen.  
  
"Yes. Three of them. One of them just happened to be Sora Takenouchi, master."  
  
"Ah, good. "  
  
"Shall I capture her tomorrow, master?"  
  
"No, I want you to wait until things will not be that suspicious. You have acted nice in front of her haven't you? She does not detect anything"  
  
"No Master."  
  
"Remember, If you follow my plan, I'll take your father out of your life and you and your mother can continue living in peace. This is what you want?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That is all. Report tomorrow." The figure and the window dissevered. Neerin detached the little device off his laptop.  
  
Neerin crept out of his room and went to look at his parents. His mother was crouched in a corner, crying. His good for nothing father was sleeping from his drunkenness. The same old routine that happened every Monday ,Wednesday, and Friday.  
  
Neerin went over to his mother and tried to comfort her. "Mom. It'll be okay. "  
  
"No it wont." She said between her sobs. "Look at how we're living: in constant fear."  
  
"Why don't you call the police?"  
  
"The last time I tried, your father caught me and hit me badly. He said if I ever tried again, he'll kill you. He knows that you mean everything to me. That's why he treats you that way."  
  
"Stop saying 'your father', Mom. From now on, he's no relation to me."  
  
"Neerin, he's your father whether you like it or not. You can't control that part." His mother told him.  
  
"My father? My Father? What kind of father treats his wife like that? What kind of father tells his son that he wishes that his son was never born? I'm ashamed to admit that my last name is Kanimasa! From now on, I'm Neerin Yourunoki."  
  
"Son......."  
  
  
  
Neerin went back to his room and slammed the door shut.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kari plopped on Tai's bed. "Whatcha' doing Tai?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"That sounds like a lot of fun." Kari said in a manner that showed her disappointment."Why are you doing nothing?"  
  
"Because there is nothing to do." Tai answered back.  
  
"Well, finish doing nothing so you can start doing something." Kari told him as she got off the bed."I'm gonna go call Sora."  
  
"No! Dont!" Tai warned.  
  
"Why not?" Kari crossed her arms and waited for an answer.  
  
"I think she's mad at me."  
  
Kari smiled slightly. "I knew there was a reason why you were doing nothing."  
  
"So now you know what it is, so leave me alone!"  
  
"There isn't a chance you would want to talk on the phone with her and apologize, would there?" Kari teased.  
  
Tai got up and patted his sister on the head like a puppy. "You know me way to well."  
  
080808080808080808080  
  
A/N: Just wait for the next part ;) 


	4. Drunk father. Many lies. Fearful Mother....

1 The Greatest Of These is Love  
  
Disclaimer: (Tai in a western accent) : This girl don't own us. She dun own digimon either. She aint that lucky. But she still make stories called fanfics 'bout us cuz she like digimon so much.  
  
  
  
By:LaurasPoetryCorner  
  
"So you forgive me Sora?" Tai said into the phone. "Kay. See ya tomorrow....bye"  
  
Tai hung the phone in relief. Sora wasn't mad at him anymore. I wish she knew that I only do these things because I care for her....If I could just tell her someday......  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (Next week)  
  
"Wake up, son it's time for school." Mrs. Kanimasa shook her son's shoulder attempting to wake him up.  
  
Neerin looked up at his mother. " Mom, you're more bruised than yesterday.  
  
What happened?"  
  
Neerin's mom looked to the floor. "Your father was still a little drunk from yesterday and I suggested that he take the subway or something. He got mad.....It doesn't hurt that much, really... I just need to put some tiger balm on it and drink some tea. "  
  
Neerin sprung out of bed with anger. "Don't worry Mom, he'll be out of our lives soon enough.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"That is why my theory is that the egg comes first" Izzy said to Sora.  
  
"No, the chicken came first. You cant have an egg without a chicken. If man were created as men and then gave offspring, I belive that the chicken was first created and then there were many chickens and they multiplied as they mated." Sora told him back.  
  
"Yes, but we must start from step one and that would be the egg."  
  
"Eggs need warmth or need to be incubated. Without a chicken, it would not hatch anyway. Babies cant survive without their parents. Therefore if they were first grown they would be able to live and if they were not yet hatched, they would not live. " Sora told back to Izzy.  
  
Mr. Iyami clapped his hands. "Great science argument! I think both of you deserve an "A" on your argument that you were assigned. How many agree with Sora now and say that Chickens came before the egg?"  
  
Seventy-five percent of the class raised their hands.  
  
"And who believes that Mr. Izumi is still correct?"  
  
The other twenty-five percent raised their hands.  
  
"No way! I did my research, I did the study I...I....." Izzy complained.  
  
"Mr. Izumi it is okay. This was only a science argument. No one knows for sure. You both have received A's." Mr. Iyami reminded. "Okay, now I'll collect the papers you did for homework."  
  
Mr. Iyami stopped at Neerin's desk. "Neerin Yourunoki...I thought it was Kanimasa..."  
  
"It's Yourunoki...got a problem with that?" Neerin said in a hostile voice that scared everyone in class, including the teacher.  
  
" Please do not answer me that way Neerin." Mr. Iyami replied in the calmest voice that he could.  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Class dismissed."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Neerin went to get his books from his locker. His lock was stuck. Neerin gave it a couple of bangs. Izzy and Sora walked down the hall.  
  
"Is everything okay, Neerin?" Sora asked in a concerned manner.  
  
Neerin gave Sora an angry glare. "Does it look like everything is going all right?"  
  
"I'm sorry....Come on Izzy, let's go..." Sora grabbed Izzy's arm and started off.  
  
"Wait." Neerin walked up to them. "I apologize for my rudeness, Sora..and you are..." Neerin pointed to Izzy.  
  
"Well, my name is Koushiro, but I prefer Izzy. Izzy Izumi" Izzy told Neerin. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"I've got to get to next class. I'll see you later, Sora." Izzy said as he started off again.  
  
"Bye Izzy." Sora called out.  
  
"So, is there anything that I can do to help?" Sora asked nicely.  
  
" Not unless you can kill my...Mr. Kanimasa for me." Neerin thought to himself.  
  
"No." Neerin replied ." Thanks for asking though. I've got to get my books."  
  
"Okay, but remember....friends are always there for each other...I'm here to listen if you have anything to say......" Sora reminded. She headed down the hall for Writing.  
  
" Why must she be so nice to me? I am her enemy. She thinks that I am her friend, but I am the complete opposite.... How stupid...of course she is nice. What is she the holder of? Love. Love....humpf ! Only the lucky are loved. I live in a world of hate. No one loves me and no one ever will......." Neerin thought to himself.  
  
Sora grabbed her folder and text book harder. "Poor Neerin. Who knows what he might be going through. He shows so many emotions at one time..Hate...Sadness..a little bit of hope... I wish I could help him. It's like he doesn't think anyone will care..."  
  
(After school)  
  
"If I tell her, I will become weak to the enemy, if I leave the thoughts inside my head..I might end up killing someone."  
  
" Hey Neerin. " Sora waved from the crowd. Neerin waved back and headed for her direction.  
  
"Could we talk somewhere?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Neerin and Sora walked away from the crowd. "So what did you want to say?"  
  
"My cousin, he, her dad abuses his mom and she hates her dad now. "  
  
"Can't she ca..."  
  
"M.....Her dad said that if anyone ever reported this to the police, he'd kill his son. "  
  
"How sad!"  
  
"Her dad drinks too much and that's when he starts battering. "  
  
"They have a hotline for the abused. They'd take your cousin and her mom to their center or to a house so that her dad doesn't know where they are. They'll catch him and put him behind bars."  
  
"It isn't that easy!" Neerin yelled back.  
  
"I know....I'm sorry. I'm really glad you told me. I'm sorry I cant really help. You must really love your cousin to care that much and to make her problem part of yours. I knew that you had some reason for being angry. I wish that somebody cared that much for me.....to care about my problems...to try to help. Your a very good person for doing so."  
  
"Thank you..for listening. Listening is also what good friend does. I don't know what I would of done if I hadn't told you. I'd probably go crazy. As for the caring part, Sora, I care..."Neerin told Sora.  
  
Sora smiled.  
  
A little while of silence passed  
  
Neerin and Sora leaned closer together. Their faces almost touched. Neerin put his arms on Sora's shoulder. Sora knew what he was going to do. He was going to kiss her. Sora felt as if she did want the kiss, but backed away, slowly. Neerin was surprised.  
  
" It isn't right.....I've only known you for a few days...maybe when I get to know you better okay?" Sora apologized. "I'm really sorry. Really....." Sora walked away and headed home.  
  
Neerin stood there. Too shocked to move, to disappointed to talk. Too mad at himself to cry.  
  
"I was so stupid...." Neerin finally said. Neerin headed for his house.  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
  
Neerin walked into his bedroom and huddled in the corner. He felt so stupid for trying to kiss her.  
  
"How could I even think of doing that? What if he knew that I tried? The master would be mad. To think that I actually thought that somebody was loving me? What a fool I am. I tried to kiss her.....She doesn't love me, just like everyone else...."  
  
  
  
Neerin inserted his device into his laptop as he had done last night.  
  
"What has happened today? Have you located any other digidestined?" The muffled voice on the screen asked harshly.  
  
" Not much for me to report today, master. I thought that I had found another digidestined, but when I entered the floppy, there was no Koushiro Izumi, only Koushiro Tanaka."  
  
"Ah, he is adopted. I should of changed that part for you boy. He is another digidestined. I remember. Is he called "Izzy"?"  
  
"Yes, master." Neerin answered.  
  
"Very nice, Neerin, but I wonder, I feel as if you are hiding something from me that has to do with all this. Are you sure that you are reporting everything? You know what will happen if you are not telling the truth."  
  
"I have not said a word that is false, master." Neerin replied.  
  
"Report tomorrow." The dark voice said as the screen disappeared and Neerin detached the device.  
  
Neerin turned out the lights and crawled into his bed. He thought about the part he didn't tell his boss, the part of having feelings for the holder of love. He frowned and turned in his bed. "Stupid Sora, why do you have to be so likeable?"  
  
*#_*_#_*_#_*_#_*_#_*_#_*_#_*_#*  
  
Sora hugged Carrot, her plush bunny that Tai had given her about ten years ago.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
"Here you go carrot!" Tai said to Sora as he handed her the birthday present.  
  
"Cawrit Cawrit," little Kari mocked.  
  
"I'm not a carrot!" Sora said madly. "You said that when I'm six, you would stop calling me that. I am six today, Taichi Kamiya !"  
  
" It's not my fault that your hair is the same color as a carrot. I'll stop calling you carrot after open the present." Tai told her.  
  
Sora opened her present. "Oohh, what a cute little bunny!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"If you promise to call the bunny, 'Carrot', I'll let it have the name." Tai teased.  
  
"Thanks Tai, for Carrot."  
  
"I bought it myself." Tai said proudly.  
  
"Really? Must of used all your 'lowence money that you got."  
  
"Well, I was trying my luck to get you somthin' and I got it out of the crank machine at the mall."  
  
Sora folded her hands.  
  
"But I wasted one whole dollar trying to get it and I only got it because of the good luck of getting my best friend somthin' for her birthday."  
  
Sora smiled. "Fine, thank you Tai."  
  
"Can I have somthin back in return?" Tai asked.  
  
Sora sighed." What?"  
  
Tai pointed to his cheek. "A small lil' kiss for your best friend?"  
  
Sora thought for a moment. "Fine."  
  
Tai closed his eyes and waited.  
  
Sora picked up Kari and whispered something into her ear. Kari gave Tai a drooly kiss.  
  
Tai opened his eyes to see his friend carrying Kari and Kari about to give Tai another kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Yuck! Sora!" Tai said disappointed.  
  
Sora giggled like crazy.  
  
"It's not funny." Tai said madly.  
  
"I promise to give you a kiss when we're growed up." Sora told him.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Sora held her right hand over her heart. "I promise!"  
  
"It's time for cake!" Sora's mom announced.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
Sora laughed at the memory.  
  
"Stupid Tai! He hasn't asked for the kiss. He's probably forgot by now." Sora gave a sigh.  
  
"I can't believe I almost kissed Neerin." Sora said to the bunny. "He's a nice guy, I just hope he doesn't get too nice."  
  
Sora gave the bunny a hug and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neerin walked down the hall to Home Ec. He wasn't in the mood to see Sora and she was in every single class he was. He was the one that changed his schedule. "Stupid me."  
  
Neerin walked with his head hung low. School had always been boring for him. That's when a girl came running down the hall. She just happened to be Sora and she just happened to collide with the guy she hoped she didn't have to talk to for the day.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sora bent down and grabbed her whisk bowl, and cookbook without looking at who she had bumped into to.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Neerin?"  
  
"Um....I apologize for yesterday. I don't know what happened to me that made me want...."  
  
"Just forget about it." Sora said cutting him off. "As long as it doesn't ruin our friendship, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Thank you for forgiving me."Neerin said politely as he went into class.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Zee cook haz cookt a manifasic` hor devours! " Tai said in his weak french accent.  
  
"Wee, blah blah blah blah......" that is totally not french. " Matt told Tai.  
  
"Parlez vous Tai's french?"Sora joked to Matt.  
  
"Nope."he replied.  
  
Sora went bake to helping Jina with the cooking project.  
  
" So what? I was just joking with my aimee`." Matt told Tai.  
  
"No joking with my je` tai`me. I'm the one that's supposed to make her laugh." Tai answered.  
  
"Since when did Sora become your love? Je`tai`me? Come on!" Neerin told Tai plainly. "We need to finish the recipe."  
  
"Why do you have to be so serious? I never knew you knew french?"  
  
"My mom made me take it. That and English of course."  
  
"You're part french, aren't you Matt?" Neerin asked.  
  
"Yeh."  
  
"Do you have a brother? Or sister?" Neerin directed the question to both Tai and Matt.  
  
"I've got a younger sister named Kari."  
  
"Yeah, and I've got a little brother, TK"  
  
"Hikari and Takeru?" Neerin checked.  
  
"That's them! How did you know, Neerin?" Matt asked.  
  
" I met them at the park last week when Sora was showing me around after school."He replied. Neerin sensed a pleasure at making Tai mad. It made him feel better in a bad way. To know that if he couldn't have Sora, no one would.  
  
"Sora showed you around?"Tai asked feeling jealous.  
  
"Yeah. Then, I walked her to her house and returned home. I kissed her good- nite" Neerin lied.  
  
Tai's jaw dropped.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Hey Tai! Wait up." Sora called as she paced down the hall.  
  
"Why?" Tai asked without looking back. He started to walk faster.  
  
Sora caught up with him. "Aren't you glad to see me? Are you mad at me or something?"  
  
"No,.... just disappointed. " Tai replied truthfully.  
  
"Disappointed? At what?" Sora asked concerned.  
  
"You...and that Neerin kid. You said you wouldn't get too close....."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I still don't really trust him Sora. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Tai!" Sora said madly.  
  
Tai didn't let her finish. "I'm only telling you this because I care. You mean a lot to me. We used to be best friends........." Tai walked on.  
  
"Tai!" You still are my best friend." Sora said softly.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Tai couldn't hold it any longer. "Tell that to Neerin!" Tai ran off. If he had to say another word to her, he'd brake down.  
  
"Why can't she just understand? If she cares that much about Neerin, I should be happy....but I'm not....because I care for her too. "  
  
Review Please! Hope you like! 


	5. You scared me. WELL you should be.

The Greatest of these is  
  
Love (5)  
  
By:LaurasPoetryCorner  
  
Here we go again….  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine! Okie? Okie!  
  
Tai sat next to the answering machine. " This is the Kamiya residence. We're not here right now. Please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you. Thanks"  
  
  
  
"Beep"  
  
"Hi this is Sora. Tai, I know you're there. I just felt so bad after what you said. I'm sorry, I still don't really know why you're mad at me. I guess.. I spending so much time with Neerin and you felt left out. I'm really sorry Tai. *sniff* you probably hate me right now, but Tai, no matter what happens, you'll always be a best friend to me. Well..... Bye."  
  
Tai replayed the message a few times and then erased it off the machine.  
  
Kari walked out of her bedroom to the living room. "Who was that Tai?"  
  
"Oh, it was just a wrong number."  
  
"Kay. Just wanted to make sure it wasn't Mom or Dad."  
  
"Go do the rest of your home work okay?" Tai told his sister nicely.  
  
"Sure." Kari returned to her room.  
  
Kari tapped her pencil on the desk. "Yeah right, wrong number. I heard the whole thing. If they're good friends then why are they fighting?"  
  
Just then another call went on the answering machine.  
  
"Hey, It's me, Tk. Kari, what did you do with my hat? That was my lucky hat! Sure I've got ten more, but that one's my favorite! Did you give it to Cody?"  
  
Kari smiled. "Oops."  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
Mr. Kanimasa fumbled into his house. He kicked the door on his way in. " They fired me! They fired me! Why, because they said I was drunk this morning! They fired me. Dammit! I need a drink." Mr. Kanimasa scanned the room. "Where are you woman?"  
  
"I'm here, honey." A woman crept out from the corner of the room.  
  
"This is all your fault! " Neerin's father raised his hand in the air as a notion that he was going to slap his wife. Mrs. Kanimasa put her arms to her face waiting for the blow.  
  
Mr. Kanimasa blacked out at that moment.  
  
"Neerin, wet some cloths for me. Get him some water for when he wakes up. I knew he was too drunk this morning." Mrs. Kanimasa took a pillow from the couch and put it under her husband's head.  
  
Neerin returned with the things his mom told him to bring. "Here."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Neerin stood there with hate in his eyes. He was looking at his so called father. The one that beat his mother up almost every single day. "Why do you even bother doing this? Just let him die."  
  
"Neerin!"  
  
"All he's done is made our lives a living nightmare! Why do you still care about him?" Neerin asked angrily.  
  
" For better or for worse. In sickness and in health..till death do us part. He's my husband. He may not love me, but I still love him with all my heart. He may beat me till I die...I'll still love him. Maybe someday he'll realize that. I'm committed to him no matter what. I made a vow, I'm going to keep it."  
  
"How can you love him when he doesn't even love you?"  
  
"Love isn't always two wayed. Loving goes deeper. Somewhere in your father's heart, beyond his drunkenness, he still loves us very much. Someday, you'll see. "  
  
  
  
Mr. Kanimasa stirred a few times as he gained consciousness.  
  
"Owww." He groaned. "My head, Hatsue...it hurts." He touched his forehead where his wife's hands were wiping away the sweat with a damp cloth.  
  
"Here, drink some water, dear."  
  
Mr. Kanimasa grabbed the cup and took a sip. "This isn't beer.." he said.  
  
"I know, it's water. If you have any more beer, you're going to be very sick, Munetoshi. " Mrs. Kanimasa replied.  
  
"Unhh....my stomach hurts too. I think I'm going to....."  
  
Hatsue grabbed the waste basket and put it under her husbands chin. She was right on time. Munetoshi threw up his beloved alcohol.  
  
Neerin walked away in disgust.  
  
(.*.)(. *. )( .*. )( .*. )(.*.)  
  
" This is the Takenouchi residence. I'm sorry, we're not home at the present time. Please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you. Thank you."  
  
"Beep."  
  
" Sora, it's me, Tai. Look, I kinda blew my temper today. Meet me at the park at six kay? Or I can walk to your house and take you there. It is getting kinda dark...."  
  
Sora hesitated, but picked up the phone. "Tai?"  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you go to the park?"  
  
"Yah, I guess. I'm really sorry Tai, I..."  
  
Tai cut her off "Let's say our sorrys in person. Meet you there soon okay?"  
  
"Kay."  
  
Sora grabbed her coat and started on her way to the park. Her mind was a jumble of things right now. She couldn't decide if this was going to make things better or not. She had already told Tai that she was coming and that was what she was going to do.  
  
Tai was already there. The guy is always running places. I wonder what we had to meet for.  
  
"Hi, Sora."  
  
"Hi, Tai."  
  
"I'm, really sorry!" They both said at the same time. Tai and Sora smiled.  
  
Tai held out his hand," Forgiven?"  
  
Sora stuck her hand in his. "Forgiven."  
  
Sora looked into Tai's eyes. "If we're best friends, then why do end up fighting so much. Tai?"  
  
Tai grabbed Sora's other hand. "That's the point. I don't want to be your best friend anymore,"  
  
Sora changed her expression to a sad one.  
  
"Sora," Tai said looking her strait in the eyes. I don't want to be your best friend, I want to be more than that to you."  
  
"Tai..."  
  
"I admire you, Sora. The way you talk, your "carrot" hair, your charming personality...I love you Sora. Maybe not a love love...all I know is that it's not a like, it's a love. You don't have to love me back, but if I didn't tell you this tonight, I think I'd go crazy-keeping it to myself and not telling you. Will you love me, Sora?"  
  
"Tai, We're sixteen, we don't know what love is.. Besides, I cant love you.."  
  
Tai was shocked. "Why?"  
  
"Love is devoting one's heart to someone,.....*deep breath* mine isn't fully devoted to yours. " Sora said softly.  
  
"You like Neerin too, don't you?" Tai asked.  
  
Sora nodded slightly. She turned around and started walking away.  
  
Tai quickly caught up. "I'm not pushing you to love me, Sora. I just wanted to know. I'll learn to understand if you pick Neerin. After all, like you said about a week and a half ago, "Taichi, I can take care of myself." Tai half smiled at his friend. "I've got to go home now. "  
  
"Bye."Sora whispered. She turned the opposite way of Tai and headed for her house.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Class, calm down. As everyone knows, winter break is coming up. Just one more day of school. You can have as much fun as you want at vacation, but right now, pay attention to your work!" Mr Fijoki said madly.  
  
"Hey, where's your Christmas spirit?" A student called out.  
  
"I haven't got one, now do your work. Sora, I need to talk to the principle quickly. Watch my stuff." Mr. Fijoki said grumpily.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Sora answered.  
  
"Oh, look at the teacher's pet!" A guy teased.  
  
"It's better to be a teacher's pet than to be the teacher's pest." Sora told him. "Do your work like he said. I'm almost done."  
  
Neerin thought about it. Today was the last day till winter break. Today, he'd take Sora. No one would know what happened.  
  
Sora and Jina walked down the hall.  
  
"So," Jina said. "Wanna go to the mall afterwords, Sora?"  
  
"Nah, I'm all done with my shopping for a while. Oh, I just remembered that I left my notebook in the computer room! I'll go get it. Have fun at the mall Jina! "  
  
Sora went into the computer room. "There you are!" Sora went to go pick up her folder. Just then Neerin crept up to her. Sora gasped in shock, but saw who it was.  
  
"Oh, it's just you, Neerin." Sora said relived. "You scared me."  
  
Neerin grinned evily. "I should."  
  
############ End of Part 3 #####  
  
A/N: Hope you like part three. There's a major cliff hangar for part four! ^-^ 


	6. Searching for runaways / A digimon from ...

The Greatest of These is Love.... (6)  
  
By:LaurasPoetryCorner  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but I'd sure love to!  
  
Sora gained her consciousness. Sora tried put her hand to her head. Her hands were tied behind her back. "Where am I?"  
  
"You know where this is." Neerin said harshly.  
  
"The....digital world!" Sora said amazed. " But how?"  
  
"I've got that weird device too."  
  
"A Digivice!"  
  
"Why did you take me here? Why did you knock me out?"  
  
"It's my job to take you to the master."  
  
"I thought that you were my friend, Neerin." Sora said sadly.  
  
"You were easy to fool."  
  
"You didn't even care? "  
  
"Look, if I didn't have to do this, then I wouldn't. My mom's and my lifes depend on this. I wanted to really be your friend, but you wouldn't understand. I can't be my enemy's friend."  
  
"I guess not." Sora retorted.  
  
Neerin kissed Sora softly on the lips. Sora turned her face madly. Neerin moved her head back to his view. "It'll be alright in the end. I promise. "  
  
"Why me?" Sora said as a tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
Neerin turned to the side."My master wants you because you're the holder of the crest of Love. You're stronger than all the other digidestined, Sora. You hold the love of both worlds. You're special, that's why he wants you."  
  
"So you're going to let him take me." Sora said angered.  
  
"You know the story I told you, about my cousin?"  
  
"Yeh, what about it?"  
  
"It's not true."  
  
"So you lied about that too hunh?"Sora said madly.  
  
"No, I didn't really lie. The only thing is, I'm the cousin and my dad's the abuser."  
  
"You mean, your dad abuses your mom?" Sora lightened her tone.  
  
Neerin nodded.  
  
Sora looked to the floor. "I'm sorry." Sora said in sympathy.  
  
All of the sudden Neerin was behind Sora. She felt the ropes on her hands loosen until they fell to the floor.  
  
Sora looked at Neerin.  
  
"I know you're mad at me. I brought a knife." Neerin handed the knife to Sora. "If you want to kill me, kill me. Get it over with. I want to die right now. At least it will make my dad and you happy."  
  
  
  
Sora shook her head. "I'm not killing anyone." Sora threw the knife as far away as she could. "I hope that you make the right choices. Remember, no matter what you do, I'm still your friend."  
  
"I'm still taking you to my boss. I need to. I'm sorry. " Neerin took the rope and tied her hands loosely. This time, to the front of her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Tai, is Sora at your house?" Mrs. Takenouchi said worriedly.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"She hasn't come home yet. I've called everyone, I just don't where she is. You were my last hope."  
  
" It's really late. You mean she's not there?" Tai asked.  
  
"It's eleven o'clock. She wouldn't stay that long without telling me. I'm so worried. Well, tell her if you see her." Mrs. Takenouchi said even more shook up then the last time.  
  
"Bye." Tai hung up the phone. He sat there trying to make sense of what he was told.  
  
"What did she say Tai?" Kari asked.  
  
Tai turned his to his sister slowly. "Sora's missing."  
  
?```````?```````?`````?`````?`  
  
"Munetoshi, have you seen Neerin?" Mrs. Kanimasa asked hysterically." He's never been this late."  
  
"What do I care, let him go where he wants. One less mouth to feed. " Neerin's father mumbled.  
  
Hatsue sat in the corner trying to control her worry. She bit the side of her nail. Her husband didn't even care. " It's just because he's still drunk, he cares for our son. Where could he be? He had been acting a little strange and remorse, but who wouldn't with a drunk father and a mother who can't be there for him?" Mrs. Kanimasa said to herself.  
  
Hatsue got up slowly and walked to the phone. "I'm calling the police."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Calm down honey, we'll find out what happened. Maybe she's at the station. " Mr. Takenouchi said as they parked in the police station's parking lot.  
  
"If anyone did anything to her, if they did anything at all....." Sora's mom said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Calm down sweetheart."  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi pulled open the doors of the station and walked inside. "My daughter's missing, please help."  
  
"We'll need some information on your daughter ma'am."The officer told her.  
  
" Sora Takenouchi, age sixteen, brown crimson eyes, auburn hair, and about 5'4. She was last seen at her school, Odaiba High school. " Mr. Takenouchi told the officer.  
  
"Please," Mrs. Takenouchi begged. " She's a good girl, she's not the type to run away. Someone took her. We need her back."  
  
"Calm down ma'am. We'll do as much as we can to find her." The police man shook Mr. Takenouchi's hand. " I'm Tayoi Tanaka."  
  
"Mr. Tanaka, sir, my wife is a little shook up right now. Could you assure her a little better. I'm trying to keep my sanity and I think I'm losing it. She's our only child. We don't want to lose our daughter again. "  
  
"Again Sir? Has she run away from home or done anything of the manner before?"  
  
"No, no." Mr. Takenouchi took a breath. "Do you remember the incident that happened a couple of years ago? The thing that took place at Highton View Terrace? Where there was a hole in the sky?"  
  
"Yes, I was there..patrolling." The officer answered.  
  
"Do you remember the kids that went up on that rainbow portal? The one with the helmet..."  
  
"Yeah. She's the one that had that heart thing on her necklace right? She was a cutie, she used to help my son when he was in kindergarten."  
  
"That was our daughter. We almost lost her, we don't want to lose her again." Mrs. Takenouchi told him.  
  
Officer Tanaka looked into both of the parent's eyes. "We'll do all we can.....she saved us, we'll save her...."  
  
Mr. Takenouchi bowed slightly. "Thank you."  
  
Mr. Takenouchi put his hand on his wife's as he took a seat beside her. He gave her a weak assuring smile. He looked at his wife, her face was streaked with tears and her face full of worry. His own face was pale from nervousness and inside his heart he cried, trying to help his wife be strong at such a dilemma. Mr Takenouchi took a glance at his watch. It was two thirty in the morning.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
"Please let me go. Our son is missing!" Hatsue begged.  
  
"You are lying, you set this up, you want to turn me in for my drinking woman. I won't let you go." Mr. Kanimasa said angrily.  
  
"I won't turn you in, I won't. I just want to make sure that our son is back home. Don't you care at all, Munetoshi?" Mrs. Kanimasa pleaded with her husband.  
  
"I said no!" Munetoshi shoved his wife to the wall.  
  
Hatsue thought of what she would do. She knew what she was about to do was wrong, but she needed her son. She thought about some of the money she had hid. She would never give all of it, but she had to give some. "Munetoshi, If you let me go, I'll give you the money I found in the couch. Fifty Zen, enough for you to get your alcohol....the only money I have left. "  
  
Mr. Kanimasa's head agreed to the deal, his hunger for the thing that made him abuse. What he thought, made his life a lot happier.  
  
"I'll let you go, but if you tell them anything about me, I'll kill you. And if your son ever tells anything, I'll kill him too. "  
  
"Thank you." Mrs. Kanimasa handed him the money.  
  
He took the money and gave his wife a crooked kiss." No, thank you...." He smiled at his cash.  
  
Hatsue grabbed her mostly empty purse and ran out the door before her husband could change her mind. She opened the car door and drove with haste. All she could think about was getting her son back, unlike her husband.  
  
*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*  
  
Please Review! Part 7 coming soon!  
  
~LaurasPoetryCorner 


	7. Connected Disappearance/To The Red Circl...

The Greatest of These Is Love (7)  
  
By:LaurasPoetryCorner  
  
  
  
A winter rain had started. Mrs. Takenouchi stared out the police stations window looking blankly into the black of the night. Maybe Sora had run away. Maybe she wasn't a good enough parent. Maybe Sora never had forgiven her for the years past when she and Sora had not been as close. Maybe it was her fault..... Her mind repeated those thing over and over, just like her eyes, they were still filled with tears.  
  
A woman rushed in to the police station. Her hair and jacket sopping wet. "I called three hours ago.....Hatsue Kanimasa. My son, Neerin is missing and I don't know what to do.."  
  
"Well, you gave us the description, but do you have a recent photo of Neerin?" Officer Tanaka asked the woman.  
  
The woman in haste dug into her purse for a picture. "Here you go officer."  
  
The officer studied the picture and then handed to one of the staff. "Where was the last place that your son was seen, Mrs. Kanimasa?"  
  
"Probably at school...Odaiba High school."  
  
"Odaiba High school? " The man thought a bit. " Ma'am, would you take seat next to the couple over there?"  
  
"Yes, officer."  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi looked at the woman who sat beside her. She was just a shaken up as her. Mrs. Takenouchi gave her a small smile.  
  
Hatsue gave Sora's mom a weak smile back." If you don't mind telling me, what are you here for ?"  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi cleared her voice. "My daughter, Sora, she's missing."  
  
"Sora...my son told me about her. She's missing? My son is also missing. " Mrs. Kanimasa broke down. "He never came back from school.."  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi sprung up. "Officer! I think that this ladies' son and my daughter are connected in the disappearance!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Neerin looked back at Sora. She looked pretty tired. They had been walking for six hours. He took his backpack off his shoulder and threw it to the floor. "We'll rest here. It's getting dark."  
  
Neerin took out the blanket from his backpack and a bag of Japanese Trail Mix. He prepared the things for the night. Sora stood there in silence. Neerin dumped some of the food onto a paper plate that he had brought and untied Sora's rope. " Go ahead and eat. " He told her with no feeling in his words.  
  
Neerin took a cracker and put it in his mouth. He glanced at Sora. She just stood there, like a mannequin in front of a shop. One with a sad expression on her face. "I untied you, I told you that you could rest and I gave you food. Dammit! What else do you want?" Neerin spat out to Sora.  
  
A tear slipped down Sora cheek. "What am I supposed to do? Enjoy this like it's a little vacation? I've been freaken kidnapped and you want to know what is wrong with me? " Sora fell on to the ground and scooted over to a nearby tree where she rested her back. "Everything's wrong..."  
  
_________________  
  
" You're son must of taken my daughter..you're son....who knows what he wants with her, let me tell you, if he ever did anything to her that would make her feel sorry, he's going to pay. You should of never let him meet my daughter. " Mrs. Takenouchi said in a rage.  
  
"How dare you? How dare you? My son! MY son would never do that. He may not be the best son on earth but he'd never kidnap anyone! How dare you!" Hatsue screamed. She ran back to the chair she sat at and sobbed away.  
  
" Elizabeth, how dare you talk to her that way? " Mr. Takenouchi scolded. " We don't know anything that happened and you are talking to this lady who just like you is sad enough about her son missing and now you blame her?"  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi stood there in silence for a moment. " I'm a terrible person. I'm a terrible mother. I'm a terrible wife...I don't deserve the right to be living right now......I'm such a jerk, I'm such a"  
  
Mr. Takenouchi went over to his wife. "Stop it honey. You're not. " He comforted.  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi rested her head on her husband. "I am...that's why she's missing. She hates me..I wasn't a good enough mother to her...I didn't care enough..I lost my temper too easily and never let her get her way....look at what I did to Hatsue..I was so mean...."  
  
"Then go, apologize...."  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi walked over slowly to where Mrs. Kanimasa sat. She sat next to her. "I'm sorry...I kinda lost it for a moment. It's just, my daughter.....she means a lot to me."  
  
"My son means a lot to me too. It's okay..."  
  
Officer Tanaka walked up to the two families again. "If you'll stay for about two more hours, we'll see what we can do."  
  
  
  
Mrs. Kanimasa and Mrs. Takenouchi both nodded.  
  
" I need to tell my assistant that I won't be at work tomorrow." Mr. Takenouchi told the officer. "Do you mind if I use my cell phone?"  
  
"Go ahead." The officer told him.  
  
Mr. Takenouchi dialed his work assistant's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Joe. It's me Professor Takenouchi. Can I speak to.."  
  
"Jim!" Joe called from the phone.  
  
Mr. Takenouchi smiled. Joe knew the routine.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Jim."  
  
"Oh, hi, professor." Jim greeted.  
  
"Listen. My daughter is missing and I'm not up to going to work tomorrow and my wife needs me right now....."  
  
"Sora's missing?"  
  
"Yeah. I know. I went crazy when my wife told me that she was gone. You understand right, Jim? You can handle the job by yourself for a day or two right?"  
  
"Right. My apologies, Mr. Takenouchi."  
  
"Thanks Jim."  
  
"Beep."  
  
"Hey, Joe!"  
  
"What is it, Jim?"  
  
"Sora's one of your good friends, right?" Jim asked.  
  
"Yeah. What's wrong?"  
  
"Did you know that she's missing?"  
  
"She's what?" Joe said hysterically.  
  
"Missing. The professor just called and told me that she's missing and that he won't be working tomorrow."  
  
"I got a call yesterday and Mrs. Takenouchi asked if she came over or if I knew where she was....but I didn't know that that was the reason. I thought maybe she would be at Tai's house or Yolei's or something..."  
  
Joe walked to the phone and called all the digidestined. "You guys, we've got a problem here."  
  
-_- -_- -_ -_- _- -_-  
  
"She's what?" Tai said madly.  
  
"She's missing..." Joe repeated again.  
  
"What kind of person would kidnap someone who's so kind?" Cody thought out loud.  
  
"I know. It doesn't make sense. I mean, I'd understand if someone took Davis, but..." Yolei told out.  
  
"Hey!" Davis said madly.  
  
"Did anyone tell Mimi?"Kari asked.  
  
"I'll call her and tell her." Matt answered."She's not going to take it well. She was supposed to come to Japan and stay at Sora's house during part of vacation."  
  
"I think it's better if we don't tell her until she comes." Ken suggested.  
  
"What, are you crazy? Even I can't think of anything that stupid." Davis told him.  
  
"It does make sense in a way." Izzy put in. "We don't want Mimi to feel like she can't come to Japan and it would really ruin her trip. If she got here, she could help us find her, what if Sora is in the digital world? We need to be a full team."  
  
"Oh yeah, then Mimi arrives at Sora's house all happy and she gets the news that Sora's been kidnapped! What air heads!" Kari complained.  
  
"Well, I think that Mimi should still come over. No matter what. The Takenouchi's wouldn't make Mimi go stay at a hotel or something. She needs to be here."Matt said. "Who agrees?"  
  
The digidestined thought for a moment and nodded.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sora starred blankly into space. Neerin looked at Sora and saw her expression.  
  
"You're lucky, you know." Neerin told her.  
  
"Lucky? I'm kidnapped. That's really lucky!"  
  
"You've got a family who cares about you....you got a guy that would give the world to you...you have people that actually care for you." Neerin sat beside Sora.  
  
"You've got people who care for you too, you know. But you don't care back. I cared, and look at me now. I'm going to die or stay a prisoner or something because I cared..."  
  
"I'm glad you cared...You don't get it...Why I had to bring you here, why I act this way...no one understands my pain." Neerin mumbled.  
  
"How can I, if you don't tell me?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand..." Neerin told her. "I've been living in a hell house; a mother that gets abused....an alcoholic father, a son wanting to feel what it's like to have someone care...You, you have it all...A family that cares, you've even got friends. Unlike me......"  
  
"You're my friend.....even though you betrayed me..I can't hate you, I can only care about your problems and try to help you..you've got to understand that, Neerin."  
  
"I made a deal....with my boss. I let him have you for a while and he'll take my father out of my life completely. Then maybe I'll get a life." Neerin replied.  
  
"You're going to let your boss kill your father?"  
  
"Why not. He almost killed my mom once and it will protect both her and me...." Neerin said in a mad tone.  
  
"But still...he's your dad.."Sora said softly.  
  
"He's not my dad, or he wouldn't of done this to us, to my mom and me."  
  
"So that's how you handle your problems? You kill?" Sora told him sadly.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't understand...." Neerin turned away and buried head underneath his arms.  
  
Sora remained in her place for a few seconds. She walked over to Neerin and gave him a hug. She thought about it..hugging her enemy, but she knew he needed comfort.....  
  
Neerin's heart melted for a second. He felt it...Sora did carry love. She was the holder..It wasn't just love for him, but for everyone. She gave a little love to everyone she met.  
  
"Let's keep going." Neerin got up. "I'm not going to tie your hands this time. "  
  
Neerin's digivice rumbled. Neerin took it out of his pocket.  
  
"Neerin, walk ahead until you see a red circle in the sand. I will meet you there." A muffled said sternly.  
  
"Who was that?" Sora said in a scared tone.  
  
"That, was my boss." Neerin answered. Neerin grabbed on to one of Sora's hands in fear that she might get away.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Excuse me, have you seen this girl?" Tai asked the person.  
  
"I'm not interested in what you're selling." The man said grumpily.  
  
"Please,sir. There is a sixteen-year-old girl missing and she means a lot to me. Just take a look at the picture and tell me if you've seen her recently. "  
  
The man looked at the picture, then, at Tai. "I'm sorry, boy, I haven't ."  
  
Tai bowed slightly. "Thank you sir." Tai walked on to the next house.  
  
"Good luck on finding her..." The man called out. Tai turned around and smiled.  
  
Kari ran up to Tai. "Any luck?" She asked.  
  
Tai shook his head. "Not yet. But I will find her." He said determined.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"My feet are killing me." Neerin complained. "Where's that stupid red circle?"  
  
Sora looked around and then looked at the ground. There was a mark of red. She starred at it. They were in the red circle.  
  
Neerin caught Sora starring at the floor. He noticed the red line also.  
  
"You arrived..." The voice sounded.  
  
A figure appeared in the shadows. His appearance, one of fear. He smiled, showing his teeth, his fangs. A cape draped around his shoulders.  
  
Sora recognized the horrible creature. She had gotten rid of him twice already....he was back again. Sora gasped in horror. "Myotismon!"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
He just wont stay defeated can he? Wanna see what happens next? Please review then!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
LaurasPoetryCorner 


End file.
